kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Feudalands
Feudaland is a world in the realm of light that was consumed by the heartless, it is the home of 2 eternally waring factions, striving for the control of the temple grounds. Though it was once consumed by darkness, The League of Abstraction was able to restore it using the invention of Dr.Nauman History The death of the Ancients The Emperor of an enlightened ancient civilization died. His sons were twins and when they looked to the will to see who would lead next it read, "I shalt Grant my throne to thine son who has the favor" this ambiguity started the war that would tear the civilization apart for eternity. the Great divide The 2 sons, Ancharock and Levian both declared themselves the rightful heir. Upon asking the high priest what it was the will meant, the priest told them that it was that the favor they should be had is the favor of the gods. The two brothers failed to understand the sanctity involved in the situation and immediately began buying land in the ancient city, trying to get as many shrines and temples as they could, when all the land was brought, their total numbers of shrines and temples were even. soon the brothers would wage all out war with each other. Prince Ancharock, claimed the western half of the kingdom as his own, and Levian the East. However they both declared ownership of the temples ,shrines and the imperial palace. the war Fought for this holy land was so fierce that the rest of the city was obliterated and abandoned. Feudal Kingdoms 850 years latter, the 2 kingdoms of Ancharock and Levian were still mortal enemies however the decedents did not have the influence they used to. Each kingdom itself was an unstable hierarchy of lords, vassals, and alliances. Control of the Temple complex was constantly changing hands with each crusade. and some of the more powerful lords were questioning the value of the uninhabited ruins or worse trying to claim it for themselves. the internal conflict of each of the kingdoms brought the war to a hiatus. The Final Crusade Eventually the kings of each kingdom found a solution. Ancharock found loyalty in his vassal Dioan who was a legendary, powerful, and charismatic lord. He used his influence to rally support for another crusade and used him to weed out those who did not support the kings cause. With a united kingdom of Ancharock bearing down on the holy land the king of Levian had to organize a defense that he did not yet have. It was at this time that he heard of the exploits of a young assassin who had recently killed an enemy general, he contracted her and was used to end conflicts between rivals, eliminate those who opposed the king and slowed down the advancing forces as much as she could. she became known as the The Black widow. the forces of Dioan managed to push into the temple complex and during the raids the heart of the world was discovered and collapsed in a long forgotten forbidden chamber. This caused the heartless to appear which quickly consumed the world. =Area progression= When you are able to return to this place you would start out at the the temple complex from there you can take the path to the Right or Left which take you to the Bloody forest (east or west respectably) the blody forest will take you to the real kingdoms. the structure of each kingdom consists of a Road, an abandoned village, A large field where you fight the boss, and then the citadel where the king lives. the City of the ancients What is now the temple complex and the bloody forest are the Ruins of the capital of the ancient city. This serves as the center of the world. the Temple Complex Ancient ruins and great temples fill the worn and ancient roads of this ravaged capital there are a toatal of 7 temples, 6 have been filled a specific kind of heartless and treasure chest, the final temple is the Ancient temple wich houses the worlds keyhole. at first it is an empty room but once you return bearing the treasures of each kingdom the path within will open. The Ancient Temple Once you have the favor of both kings a secret door will open, other wise this will just be an empty room. the Altar here you will be able to fight the true boss of the world the BloodFeud heartless. once you defeat it you will be able to lock the worlds keyhole. The Bloody forest This is the forest that has grown over the ruins of the rest of the city. the most vicious of the crusades were fought here. West side The first part of the kingdom of Ancharock you can find 3 shrines here. the shrine of Fire is filled with powerfull heartless and only a few chests filled with rare treasures. then there is the shrine of Health which has weak heartless and a well that restores you completely and chests filled to the brim with potions and other such things. Then the shrine of fortune which has random enemies and treasures. the forest is filled with heartless of the military and plant motif. most of the shrines are off the beaten trail and optional. in order to get past this area you must conquer the Black Knight. the East side The east side of the forest is the first part of the kingdom of Levian, it has 3 shrines as well. The shrine of Fate, which has predetermined items and enemies. The Shrine of the Sea, which has water and ice based enemies a restoration area, and bounties of Potions and healing items. and the shrine of death which is guarded by incredibly strong heartless, and a single yet precious reward. once again the shrines are completely optional, in order to pass through this area you must pass the test of the green Knight. The Western Kingdom of Ancharock a hardy yet verdant seasonal plains, it becomes very cold in the winters and rather warm in the autumn. there is plenty of rainfall, and this creates several marshy areas. the soil is rich and fertile but the climate can be unforgiving to the peasants. it is modeled after the climate of northern Europe. the Trail of Grain this straight forward path travels through the hilly landscape and farmlands of Ancharock, the farmers will give you rewards if you rid there fields of the plant heartless. the Farmers village This crude western hamlet is made from earthen houses it was abbandond by the peasents who took shelter in the cititdell, you get ambushed by the military heartless here, beat them to move on. Ancharock battle fields on the first visit there is nothing here. when you return you must help fight off the seigefeind heartless here. Ancharock Citadel the western castle has a European architecture, you can find a savepoint and moogle shop here, as well as the King himself. after speaking with the king, you will have to fight off the Heartless army. if you have the favor of the other king you must duel him as well. once you defeat it you will be given an item called the Favor of Ancharock, and the opportunity to teleport back to the Temple complex. The eastern kingdom of Levian This lush coastal kingdom is much warmer than its counterpart, with only 2 seasons wet and dry, farming must be supported by trade and fishery. it is modeled after the climate of the warmer parts of the Mediterranean coast. The ocean means that the peasants must rely on rainwater, dehydration is a common problem. the Salt Road This paved road starts in land but as it carries you to the east brings you closer to coast. Some Fishermen will reward you if you exterminate the heartless above the water, take them out with magic to earn the reward. the Fishermen village this simple wooden fishing village is uninhabited, several heartless ambush you here, defeat them to move on. Levian cliff side on your first visit there is nothing here but when you return you will need to fight the Leviathan boss. Levian Citidell this Turkish style Fortress of luxury is home to a save point and a moogle shop. talk to the king here and you will have to fight off the Sea dragon, if you have the favor of the other king you will need to duel this king as well, once you defeat the boss you will be giving an item called the Favor of Levian, and the opportunity to teleport back to the temple complex. Bosses The Black Knight a mysterious knight guarding the bridge that leads to the Trail of Grain. he has a 2 boxes of health but he regenerates it twice after its depleted. he is rather slow but his morning star can do quite a bit of damage. For some strange reason boss music dosn't play during this battle.... the Green Knight not so much a boss as it is a challenge, when you first enter the east side of the Bloody forest he will ask you to attack him with your strongest move. you can preform a combo on him. then at the end of the level he will attack you inflicting the damage that you did to him times 2, the player must augment his abilities to survive the blow or he shall not pass. the Seige Feind this giant heartless is a giant siege weapon with no real attacks. it is escorted by a ridiculous amount of several smaller military heartless to defend it, the battle is timed, if you don't destroy the siege fiend before it gets to the castle walls you lose. it is weak against fire. you must defeat it before it breaks into the citadel. the archers on the wall of the citadel will help you defeat the smaller heartless if it starts getting to close. the theme song of this battle is Rowdy Rumble. the Leviathan A mighty Blue dragon, it will try to come in close to attack you with short ranged blue fire breath that can freeze or ignite you, claws, tail ,and bite. this is your opportunity to damage it, after dealing a bit of damage to it, it will fly around the cliff sides shooting meteors from afar, the player must shoot himself from a catapult and onto the dragons back allowing you to steer it for awhile, the player must steer the creature into the balista bolts being fired from the surface. once hit the monster will fall into the sea and you will fall onto the cliffs, which you must climb before a gigantic tidal wave crashes into the wall. If you make it the back to the surface the dragon will be there for another round. The theme song of this battle is the corrupted. King Peter Ancharock He uses a scepter to for a magic based attack style, although he can still bash you over the head with it.watch out for his holy hand grenade limit attack which you can counter using the "Faulty Count" Reaction command. you don't have to fight him if you fought the other one, but you may challenge him to a duel later on but will be much stronger than his cousin. The theme song of both kings is Dance to the Death King Sayid Levian he uses a Royal Rapier and Dueling pistols to fight you with an elegant Melee style, his limmit break Duel he throws you one of the pistols. and you both take 10 paces away from each other and. you don't have to fight him if you fought the other one,but you may challenge him to a duel later on but will be much stronger than his cousin. He will appear fighting alongside his Cousin in the coliseum latter on. the theme song of both king battles is Dance to the Death the BloodFeude heartless A pair of pure blood heartless formed from the hearts of the armies who fought in the crusades. They deal all of the damage to each other until one of them dies and it focuses on you. You must survive until this point. If you don't deliver the final blow to the first one to die, they will merge and become much more difficult to defeat. one is on the land and uses an earth element the other is on the ceiling and uses a Sky element. Category:POS-1732